


I wanna love you but I don't know how

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: — Не бойся, ворон. Тебе понравится.[Сборник коротких зарисовок по паре Диаваль/Борра]
Relationships: Borra (Disney)/Diaval
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Look at me

  
Диаваль спешит на еженедельное собрание глав кланов, которое теперь проводит Малефисента (чертыхаясь из-за того, что она не превратила его в ворона), когда прямо перед ним на узкой извилистой лесной тропинке возникает тёмный эльф. Да не кто-нибудь, а Борра, с которым отношения не заладились с самого начала.

Самый неопрятный, нечёсаный, судя по перьям, никогда не слышавший о груминге фейри.

Обычно Борра смотрит на него так, словно перед ним не фамильяр Малефисенты, а случайно попавший в поле зрения жучок — как-то сквозь. Будто стараясь игнорировать его незначительное существование.

— Человеку не место на собрании тёмных эльфов, — нарочито ровным тоном произносит фейри, но мелкая золотая искра, дробящаяся молниями в волчьих глазах цвета грозового неба, предвещает бурю.

— Я — не человек, я — ворон! — почти задохнувшись от возмущения, цедит Диаваль, прикидывая, как бы обойти массивного Борру без последствий для своей шкуры.

— Всё равно, — тёмный эльф упрямо поводит плечом, отчего торчащие во все стороны перья на огромных ореховых крыльях слегка вздрагивают.

И только Диаваль решает бочком обогнуть фейри через сухой овраг, как Борра резко взлетает вверх, поднимая ветром опавшие листья.

Но не успевает ворон выдохнуть с облегчением, понадеявшись на то, что всё обошлось, как неожиданно ему в подмышки врезаются большие ладони. Тёмный эльф тянет его за собой всё выше и выше. Знакомое приятное щекотание внутри, которое Диаваль обычно испытывает в полёте, сейчас больше походит на страх. Он болтает ногами в воздухе и каркающе шипит до тех пор, пока его не кидают на одну из верхних веток ели. 

Сгруппироваться Диаваль не успевает, не слабо прикладывается спиной об дерево, так что дух выбивает. Но смотрит ровно и твёрдо на проклятого эльфа, парящего над его поверженным телом. Борра в ответ одаривает его тем самым пустым взглядом и, неприятно улыбнувшись напоследок, резко пикирует вниз.

У Диаваля разбитые костяшки от неудачного приземления на кулаки, несколько заноз в шее и где-то около десяти минут на то, чтобы сообразить, как слезть с дерева. 

Ворону удаётся добраться до поляны, где проходит совет, только к концу собрания. Его лицо и ладони покрыты царапинами (будто ему шрамов мало), на макушке иголки.

Борра смотрит на него с вызовом и нагло скалится.

На вопрос Малефисенты, почему он опоздал, ворон отвечает очевидную неправду, за которую потом схлопочет, мол заблудился.

И неожиданно понимает, что это единственный раз, когда он соврал своей Госпоже. Он смотрит с укоризной в упор на эльфа, стоящего за её спиной, на лице которого мелькает что-то похожее на удивление вперемешку с одобрением. Неужели фейри думал, что он наябедничает? Вот ещё.

Глаза Борры впервые глядят не вскользь, не поверх, а прямо на него. И Диавалю становится слегка не по себе. Потому что смотрит тот _заинтересованно._  



	2. No, little bird, I won't hurt you

  
Диаваль в своём привычном любимом родном теле чёрной птицы сидит на пне и размышляет, куда бы ему податься, чтобы добыть средства пропитания. На юге свирепствует чума, что вполне может поспособствовать разбавлению его рациона.

Он довольно каркает. И именно в этот момент пропускает разорвавший воздух звук распрямившейся ветки над своей головой. 

Возможность практически кругового обзора и отличный слух ворона обычно не позволяют другим застать его врасплох. Но неожиданно спрыгнувшему откуда-то сверху Борре — это удаётся (как всегда).

Цап, и он уже сжат твёрдыми сильными ладонями, похожими на гладкий нагретый солнцем камень, которые прижимают его крылья к телу, не давая шанса улететь. Диаваль вновь каркает — в этот раз более истошно и хрипло, пытаясь вырваться. Страх горячей волной омывает желудок. Страх и унижение.

Он не ручная птица — все это понимают, даже Малефисента. Но очевидно, что Борра во всём исключительный.

От фейри пахнет озоном и свежестью, доступными, наверное, только за пределами облаков.

Тёмный эльф отпускает его левое крыло, которое тут же расправляется, разрезая воздух бесполезными взмахами. Борра это полностью игнорирует, простирает над ним своё большое, словно сравнивая, полностью накрывая своей тенью.

— Ты такой малыш, — хмыкает фейри.

Борра медленно приглаживает когтем большого пальца перья на голове Диаваля, пристально вглядываясь во мрак его глаз, словно уча привыкать к себе. Уже не в первый раз. 

Диаваль не идиот, поэтому понимает, что это может значить. Но и отказать в чём-то тёмному эльфу не получается, так как на прямую тот ему ничего не предлагает. Эта стратегия пассивного ухаживания, которую он использует, лишает его всякой возможности дать ему однозначный отворот-поворот.

Но кое-что ему всё-таки удаётся сделать — извернувшись, Диаваль жестко клюёт Борру в тыльную сторону ладони.

Фейри, зашипев, разжимает вторую руку; ворон, не теряя времени, мечется ввысь, оставляя за собой лёгкий порыв ветра. И, периодически затравленно оглядываясь, летит на север.

Аппетит у Диаваля пропадает напрочь.  



	3. Let me be your wings

  
— Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Голос Борры звучит фатально, заглушая всё вокруг. Так, что отказать не посмеешь.

Диаваль пытается изобразить на лице улыбку, но выходит только её вымученное подобие. Хочется ответить: да не ст **о** ит! Неохотно поднимаясь с изумрудной мягкой травы и глубоко вздохнув, он стискивает зубы и морщится, будто готовясь к боли.

Борра очень удачно застал его одного на поляне, прилегающей к человеческой деревне (никак снова следил). Здесь ещё нет других волшебных существ, но и людей уже тоже.

Фейри смотрит на него своими волчьими глазами — проницательно, кому-то со стороны может показаться, что даже несколько устрашающе.

— Не бойся, ворон. Тебе понравится.

Расправив плечи, чтобы продемонстрировать уверенность, которую он не чувствует, Диаваль нагло врёт:

— Я тебя не боюсь.

Тёмный эльф отвечает ему на это одним взглядом, в котором скепсис в равной доле поделён на насмешку.

Диаваль не решается пошевелиться, чтобы не выглядеть трусом, когда в два широких шага фейри оказывается перед ним. Тёмный эльф обходит его со спины, заставив сердце ворона сделать кульбит, а потом аккуратно стискивает его под рёбрами и резко взмывает вверх. Отчего мир моментально размывается перед глазами совершенно не ожидавшего такого поворота Диаваля. Он едва не задыхается, поскольку воздух ускользает от него в спешном порыве.

В себя он приходит только тогда, когда они уже пробивают плотный слой облаков.

Он ожидает напряжение в теле, которое непременно должно бы возникнуть на такой высоте. Но несмотря на дискомфорт в человеческой оболочке, ворон внутри него ликует. Так высоко — сам — он никогда не смог бы подняться.

До встречи с Малефисентой, когда он был только вороном, он не интересовался тем, что же там за облаками. Небо было его вечным другом. Просто было. Но с человеческим телом, ему видимо передаются и человеческие глупости. Иногда он смотрит вверх, как и все люди, и задаётся странными вопросами. Ответ на один из которых он наконец-то получает.

Его любопытный взгляд быстро исследует открывшееся перед ним пространство. Картина совершенно прекрасная. Кудрявые облака, похожие на снежные барханы, создают иллюзию гигантских волн. На их мраморной поверхности сверкает солнечная дорожка, лучи которой, отражаясь, рисуют круговую радугу.

Облачные горизонты под небесной лазурью настолько увлекают воображение Диаваля, что только спустя бесконечно долгое мгновение — он начинает осознавать, что он тут не один.

После принятия того, что сюда он поднялся не на своих крыльях, ощущения накатывают как-то разом. Несмотря на холодные порывы ветра, горячее дыхание тёмного эльфа щекочет его шею, рассыпая мурашки по всему его телу. Он понимает, что плотно прижат к груди Борры, практически вдавливаясь в неё своим жёстким позвоночником. Собственное сердцебиение отражает его. И внезапно он чувствует себя так, будто его кожа туго натянута на едва сдерживаемую силу, которая может быть выпущена наружу, если он захочет. _Это опьяняет._

Но Диаваль старается не шевелиться, дышит через раз и ему кажется, что он вот-вот сгорит заживо от неловкости. Он даже не разрешает себе вцепиться в ладони Борры, чтобы зафиксировать себя, позволяя рукам безвольно болтаться.

Когда через несколько минут они вновь оказываются на поляне, где их встречает только истошный стрекот цикад, ворон долго не может избавиться от жгучего смущения. Хотя Борра отпускает его тело в ту же секунду, как его ноги касаются земли.

Диаваль, развернувшись лицом к фейри и преодолевая неловкость, всё-таки спрашивает, ощущая жар на щеках (гадство, он точно покраснел):

— Было восхитительно. Почему ты решил показать мне это, Борра?

Тёмный эльф смотрит на него сверху вниз, как всегда гордо и невозмутимо, но при этом сверлит дыру где-то между его глаз, не желая сталкиваться взглядами; и глубокомысленно цокает, прежде чем снова взмыть вверх:

— Потому что.  



End file.
